Blog użytkownika:SaphiSaphiraN/Historia zwana Życiem
' Cześć! Jestem Saphi, a to moje pierwsze opowiadanie, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość ;). Żeby było wiadomo:' thumb|Okładka bloga ♥ ♥ pogrubiona czcionka - info odemnie ♥ pogrubiona i pochylona czcionka - sny, myśli ♥ czcionka pochylona - smoczy język, telepatia. ' ' A co do fabuły: ♥ jest Valka ♥ Czkawka stracił nogę w wieku 3 lat ♥ Astrid i Czkawka są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi od maleńkości ♥ Czkawka i Szczerbatek poznali się w wieku 3 lat ♥ oprócz Czkawki tylko Astrid wie o Mordce, oboje rozumieją smoczy ♥ będzie Hiccstrid ♥ dojdzie kilka nowych postaci ' ' To chyba tyle co chciałam dać na wstępie. Możemy zaczynać! ''Rozdział I. Najlepsi przyjaciele. Dwójka czterolatków leżała sobie w trawie, w miejscu znanym jako Krucze Urwisko i oglądało chmury. W pewnej chwili chłopiec z jedną nogą powiedział: /Chłopiec\: Astlid, spójrz! Ta chmula wygląda jak śpiący Stlaszliwiec! /Astrid\: Jak dla mnie to Glonkiel, Ckawka /Głos\: Nie widzicie tego? To dols! '' /Cz\: Dla ciebie wszystko''' to dols, Scelbatku! /Szczerbatek\: Lacja. Dzieci spojrzały na układ słońca. Około 14. Czkawka powiedział: /Cz\: Astlid, musimy iść, lodzice będą źli. /A\: Pa Scelbatku! /Sz\: Pa! '''3 lata później /Wiking\: Smoki atakują! Czkawka wyszedł zobaczyć co się dzieje. Nagle zobaczył, że jakiś młody Śmiertnik Zębacz z bliża się do Astrid. Chciał jej pomóc, jednak w pewnej chwili zauważył, że unosi się do góry. /Cz\:'' Szczerbatku, pomóż!'' /Sz\: Już pędzę! /Valka\: Czkawka! /Cz\: Mamo! Tato! Astrid! /A\: Czkawka... Dziewczynka patrzyła jak wielki blado-pomarańczowy smok zabiera gdzieś Czkawkę, a za nimi leci Szczerbatek, który chce pomóc chłopcu. Kiedy postacie zniknęły jej z oczu, pobiegła do swojego pokoju i zaczęła płakać. Wiedziała, że trochę minie zanim znów uda jej się ich zobaczyć. Jeśli przeżyli. Jej najlepsi przyjaciele. Podoba się? Piszcie komentarze, proszę. Dalsza część może jutro, zależy. Kto zgadnie co dalej? Pozdrawiam ~ SaphiSaphiraN ''' Rozdział II. Narada. '''Dedyk dla użytkownika Czytająca, za odgadnięcie co będzie dalej (jednak w małej części) ;). Tydzień po porwaniu Czkawki /Głos 1\: I co zrobimy? /Głos 2\: Chyba mam plan, Gerardzie (o.O) /Gerard\: Jaki, Stoicku? /Stoick\: Skoro nasze dzieci miały zostać małżeństwem, niech twoja córka zostanie moim następcą. /G\: Dlaczego ona? Nie może być ktoś inny? /S\:No, jest jeszcze ten półgłowek od Jorgensonów. /G\:Hmmm... Astrid będzie lepsza. W tym samym czasie Czkawka siedział sobie w raz ze Szczerbatkiem na jakimś klifie. /Cz\: To co robimy? /Sz\: To zależy. Może znowu spróbujemy polatać? /Cz\: Okiej. Tylko tym razem spróbuj nie wpadnąć na skałę, proooszę. /Sz\: Postaram się. Oboje skierowali się w stronę wyjścia ze Smoczego Sanktuarium. Było pochmurnie, jednak nie wiał wiatr więc chłopiec wszedł na smoka i polecieli przed siebie. Po jakiś 15 min. lotu Szczerbatek zauważył jakąś wyspę. /Sz\: Lądujemy tam? /Cz\: Dobrze, tylko uważaj na ludzi. Kiedy wylądowali okazało się, że wyspa jest od jakiegoś czasu bezludna. Czkawka powiedział do smoka: /Cz\: Szkoda, że nie mam siodła, cały zdrętwiałem. /Sz\:'' Choć, zobaczymy czy nie ma tu jakiejś kuźni i spróbujemy zrobić mi siodło.'' Poszli na poszukiwania kuźni, jednak nie trwały one za długo, ponieważ okazało się, że wylądowali niedaleko niej. Weszli do środka. Nagle Czkawka zauważył: /Cz\: Mordko, spójrz to wygląda jak nie dokończone siodło! /Sz\: Mhmm... Trzeba tylko dodać kilka pasków i będzie ok. /Cz\: Mam pytanie... /Sz\: Jakie? /Cz\: Skąd ty się tak znasz na siodłach? /Sz\: No więc, jakos rok zanim ciebie poznałem razem z moją rodziną mieszkaliśmy na jednej wyspie, nie wiem jakiej. Bardzo lubiłem zaglądać do ludzi patrzeć co oni robią. Mama była zła, ale ja się tym nie przejmowałem. I wracając, przez jakis miesiąc oglądałem jak pewien człowiek pracuje przy wyrobie siodeł. Dlatego wiem co nie co o siodłach. /Cz\: Aaaa... A co stało się z rodziną? /Sz\: Zabili ich... /Cz\: Ojej... Nie wracajmy do tematu. To zrobimy to siodło? /Sz\: Dobrze, polecę tylko po kilka pasków. Siodło pasowało ideanie. Przyjaciele odrazu poszli je wypróbować. ''Rozdział III. Nowa znajoma. '''5 lat później' Astrid siedziała na pniu powalonego drzewa, gdy nagle usłyszała jakieś odgłosy dochodzące ze strony Kruczego Urwiska. Poszła to sprawdzić i zobaczyła Śmiertnika Zębacza. /Smok\: Kto to? /A\: Jestem Astrid, a ty? /Sm\:'' Wichura. Ty mnie rozumiesz? '' /A\: Tak, nauczył mnie mój przyjaciel, Szczerbatek. /Wichura\:'' 'Szczerbatek? Ty znasz Szczerbatka Nocną Furię?!'' /A\: Tak, był moim przyjacielem. /W\:'' Jak to "był"?'' /A\: Próbował uratować naszego przyjaciela, Czkawkę, jednak nigdy nie wrócili. A ty skąd go znasz? /W\: Wychowywaliśmy się na tej samej wyspie. Rozmawiały o wszystkim: o tym, że Astrid zostanie w przyszłości wodzem, o swoich rodzinach, itp. Nawet nie zauważyły jak zaczęło się ściemniać. /A\: Muszę iść. Do jutra, Wichurko! /W\: Do jutra! ''' W domu Astrid /Mama Astrid\: Gdzieś ty była?! /A\: W lesie, trenowałam. /M\: Ehhh... Co ja z tobą pocznę... /A\: Nie wiem. /M\: Dobranoc, córciu. /A\: Dobranoc! I jak? Jak coś to narazie rozdziały będą krótsze, potem się zastanowie ;). Aż dwa rozdziały napisałam! Miały byc jako jeden, ale zmieniłam koncepcję. Zgadujcie co będzie dalej! Papatki! ~ SaphiSaphiraN ''Rozdział IV. Spotkanie. '''Serdecznie dziękuje Tysi 123 za naprawienie problemu z przekreśleniami ;).' Miesiąc później Astrid siedziała sobie na plaży Thora rozmyślając o Czkawce. Robiła to od pięciu lat, codziennie. Dzięki temu udało jej się nie zapaść w depresję. Siedziała już tak z godzinkę, gdy nagle poczuła na oczach czyjeś ręce i usłyszała głos: /Głos\: Cześć Astrid! Tęskniłaś? Dziewczyna odwróciła się zobaczyła jegomościa. Ona go zna. I to bardzo dobrze... Kogo spotkała Astrid? Wiem że krótkie, ale muszę wrzucić posta na mojego bloga ;). Stał przed nią chłopak, dobrze zbudowany, o brązowych włosach i oczach... w kolorze identycznym jak jej własne. /A\: Zack!!!' (A wy pewnie myśleliście, że Czkawka)' /Zack\: Jak się żyje siotrzyczko? /A\: Dobrze. A jak tam twoje przygotowania do bycia wodzem? /Z\: Nawet nie wspominaj! Ojciec żyć mi nie daje! /A\: No to oboje mamy przechlapane. /Z\: Jak to? /A\: Tata nic nie mówił? /Z\: Nie. /A\: Po tym jak smoki porwały syna wodza, Czkawkę... Na samą myśl o nim wielka gula stawała jej w gardle. W jej błękitnych oczach pojawiły się łzy. Pochwili jednak się otrząsnęła i zaczęła mówić dalej: /A\: ...Stoick zwołał naradę, na której wybierali nowego następcę wodza na Berk. I wybrali mnie. Tylko nadal nie ma pojęcia dlaczego... /Z\: Teraz oboje będziemy się męczyć. Chłopak zaczął się śmiać. Astrid także. Spędzili cały dzień rozmawiając bawiąc się. Wszystko było tak, jak wtedy, gdy Astrid wraz z mamą mieszkały na wyspie Lilles, gdzie jej ojciec jest wodzem. Przypomniało jej się jak ona miała 3 lata, Zack 7. A później przeprowadziła się na Berk. I poznała Czkawkę. /A\: Ciekawe co on teraz robi... ''Rozdział V. Tęskniłam... '''Następnego dnia' Astrid latała razem z Wichurką i poznawały okolice trochę dalej od Berk (jakieś trzy godziny lotu na północ za Swędzipachą). Nagle wleciały w okolicę bardziej ośnieżoną. W pewnej chwili zauważyły jakiś ciemny kształt wyglądem przypominającym smoka. W tym samym czasie Czkawka razem ze Szczerbem latali sobie razem w okolicach SS. Nagle Szczerbatek coś wyczuł i zaczął lecieć w stronę zapachu. /Cz\: Co jest Mordko? /Sz\: Czuję znajomy zapach, którego dawno nie spotkałem. /Cz\: Patrz tam leci jakiś smok! Lecimy do niego? /Sz\: No jasne! Zdaje mi się, że go znam. /Cz\: Poczekaj... Najpierw musimy wiedzieć czy ma pokojowe zamiary. /Sz\: Pytaj się go, ale telepatycznie. /Cz\: Dobra. Hej! Smoku mogę wiedzieć kim jesteś? /Smok\: Jestem Wichura, przybywam w pokoju' (jak kosmity jakie xD), a ty to?'' /Cz\: Jestem Czkawka, a ze mną jest mój przyjaciel. Czy możemy do Ciebie podlecieć? /W\: Oczywiscie. Ja też jestem z przyjaciółką. /Cz\: Szczerbol, lecimy! /Sz\: A tak w ogóle to kto to? /Cz\: Powiedziała, że ma na imię Wichura i jest z przyjaciółką. /Sz\: ''Wichura? Co ona tu robi?'' Kiedy podlecieli bliżej okazało się, że przyjaciółka jest człowiekiem. Chłopak dawno nie wiedział ludzi, ale czuł, że skądś zna ją. Czkawka schylił się w siodle, na pierwszy rzut oka nie było go widać. /Dziewczyna\: Szczerbatek? /Sz\: A...Astrid? /A\: O bogowie! Mordko tęskniłam! Gdzie Czkawka? /Cz\: Tutaj. /A\: Czkawka! /Cz\: Leć za nami. Wszyscy polecieli na taką miłą wysepkę, z piękną plażą. Kiedy zeszli ze smoków Astrid odrazu podbiegła do Czkawki i się do niego przytuliła. Chłopak odwzajemnił uścisk. Jedyne co dziewczyna zdołała powiedzeć to jedno słowo: /A\: Tęskniłam '''Podoba się? Mam nadzieję. Niedługo dam kolejnego nexta, nie martwcie się ;). Buziaczki ~ SaphiSaphiraN ''Rozdział VI. Wracasz. Bez sprzeciwów! '''Uwaga! Info będzie! Nasza kochana ekipa (Czkawka, Szczerbol, Astrid i Wichura) mają po 12 lat. Koniec ogłoszenia parafialnego! ;) Is time to next!!! (Mam głupawkę!;))' Gdzieś na jakiejś plaży, na jakiejś wyspie Astrid siedziała z Czkawką na plaży, oglądając bawiące się smoki i rozmawiając. Chłopak właśnie kończył opowiadać jej swoje przygody, które wydarzyły się w ciągu ostatnich pięciu lat. - Teraz pora na twoją historię - powiedział. - No dobra, może zacznę tak. Tydzień po twoim porwaniu Stoick urządził Tobie pogrzeb, a później zwołał naradę wodzów, na której zostałam wybrana następcą twojego ojca... - Czekaj - przerwał jej - a jakbym wrócił to znowu ja bym musiał zostać wodzem? - No, tak - To może ja tu zostanę... - Ej! - walnęła go w ramię - wrócisz, koniec kropka! - Ale nie teraz - Dlaczego? - Lotka Szczerbatka nie jest przystosowana do długich podróży - Coś się wymyśli - Dobra, opowiadaj dalej - Więc tak. Po tym jak mnie wybrali, nic ciekawego się nie działo, no oprócz tego, że musiałam dzień w dzień chodzić na jakieś głupie zajęcia z samoobrony, na których głównym zajęciem było od dzielanie bliźniaków. Tak było przez trzy lata. Pewnego dnia chodząc po lesie spodkałam tę o to smoczyce, Wichurę - wskazała ręką na smoka - Przez kolejne dwa lata nic ciekawego się nie działo. Miesiąc temu na wyspę przypłyną mój brat Zack. Pamiętasz go? - Eeeee... Jakaś podpowiedź? - Jak mieliśmy po 6 lat, taki starszy odemnie chłopiec rozwalił sobie nos podczas gry w chowanego. Prawda? - Nom... - To był on. - Aaaaa... Teraz sobie przypominam! Co tam u niego? - Wszystko ok. A teraz chodź, spróbujemy wykombinować lepszą lotkę Szczerbiemu - powiedziała pomagając wstać Czkawce - Mordka, Wichurka! Idziemy! - Tak jest! - odpowiedziały smoki stając na baczność (tak po smokowemu ;)) Przyjaciele pracowali nad lotką do późna. Kiedy skończyli, Czkawka przekonał Astrid do zostania na wyspie na noc. - Nie będzie przecież latała przecież o tej godzinie, w taką pogodę! - powiedział. Poszli spać. Nie spodziewali się jednak, że powrót do domu będzie utrudniony. ''Rozdział VII. Zmiana. '''Gdzieś nad na środku morza' Chmuroskok leciał w stronę pewnej wyspy. Tak, to było Berk. Miał plan, obmyślił wszystko. Na Berk Valka siedziała sobie przed domem. Myślała o smoku, który porwał jej syna. W pewnej chwili zobaczyła cień majaczący się na horyzoncie. To był smok. Było bardzo wcześnie, więc nikt nie wczął alarmu. Kobieta przyglądała się stworzeniu. W pewnej chwili usłyszała w głowie głos - Jestem Chmuroskok, jestem przyjacielem Czkawki, nic mu nie jest. Czy mogę Cię poznać? - Tak. Gdzie jesteś? - spytała. - Zaraz będę na placu. Podoba się? Next nie długo! Pa! ~ SaphiSaphiraN _____________________________________________________________________ Z okazji Dnia Babci Najserdeczniejsze życzenia odemnie, przekażcie babciom pozdrowienia! _____________________________________________________________________ Dobra, przeczytajcie nexta! Valka udała się w stronę placu. Nikogo tam nie było. - Hmmm... Dziwne... - Pssst... Tutaj! W tym lasku! ''- powiedział głos w jej głowie. Kobieta spojrzała w stronę lasu. Zauwarzyła, że w krzakach coś się porusza. Podeszła bliżej. Kiedy była już przy zaroślach, coś pociągnęło ją do siebie. Kobieta stanęła dęba. To był smok! Najprawdziwszy smok! Ledwo utrzymała się na nogach, kiedy usłyszała, że smok do niej mówi: - ''Witaj Valko, jestem Chmuroskok. Przybyłem z misją zaprowadzenia pokoju na Berk. - Już Cię kiedyś widziałam - powiedziała - To tu porwałeś Czkawkę? Do jej oczu napłynęły łzy. Samo wspomnienie syna było bardzo bolesne. Minęło już tyle czasu, a rany nadal się nie zabliźniły. - Tak ''- odpowiedział smok - ''Przepraszam. W oczach Chmuroskoka było widać skruchę. - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - Czkawce groziło wielkie niebezpieczeństwo. Wandersmok nie znosił ludzi. Kiedy dowiedział się, że Czkawka ma niezwłykły dar do zaprzyjaźniania się ze smokami, postanowił go zabić. Gdybym go niezabrał najpewniej zginąłby z łap Wandersmoka. - Rozumiem. Co się stało z Wandersmokiem? - Został zamordowany przez Berseków. Chcieli go złapać, ale pomylili strzałki ze środkiem usypiającym, a tymi z trucizną. Idioci. - Achaaa... Co u Czkawki? - Wszystko ok. Razem ze Szczerbatkiem co dziennie opiekują się rannymi smokami w Smoczym Sanktuarium. - Czekaj. Kto to ten Szczerbatek? Co to Smocze Sanktuarium? - Szczerbatek to smok rasy Nocna Furia, jest najlepszym przyjacielem Czkawki. Z tego co wiem poznali się jak mieli po 3 lata. Wspominali też coś o niejakiej Astrid, która też znała Szczerbatka. A Smocze Sanktuarium to dom dla wszystkich smoków, a także siedziba Alfy, wielkiego oszołomostracha. - Wspominałeś coś o jakimś planie. Przedstawisz go? - Więc tak: polecę na tą waszą arenę, a ty zamkniesz za mną wrota. Zwołasz całą wioskę, tylko przekarz wodzowi by rozkazał wikingom usiąść spokojnie na miejscach... '' Omawiali plan przez jakieś 15min. Zaczęli wprowadzać plan w życie. W końcu wszyscy siedzieli spokojnie na trubynach. Nie wiedzieli co się dzieję, bo Chmuroskok schował się za bronią (co nie było łatwe dla tak wielkiego smoka). W końcu Valka dała znak. Smok wyszedł z ukrycia i zaczął spokojnie chodzić po arenie. Nieprzejmował się wikingami, którym po głowach chodziła jedna myśl: 'O co chodzi? 'W końcu smok usiadł na samym środku. - ''Witajcie - odezwał się. Część zebranych zemdlała. No cóż, nie codziennie spotyka się gadającego smoka. Chmuroskok kontynuował -'' Jestem Chmuroskok, przybyłem z misją zaprowadzenia pokoju ze smokami na tej wyspie.'' - Kto Cię tu wysłał? - zapytał Stoick. -'' Znany większości z was, młody chłopak imieniem Czkawka. - Chmuroskok skłamał. Sam to wszystko wymyślił. Jeszcze kilku wikingów leży. Ile można?! - Ty znasz mojego syna?! Chmuroskok zaczął opowiadać o wszystkim co przydarzyło się po "porwaniu" Czkawki. Długo mu to zajeło, ponieważ trudno się opowiada gdy w połowie zdania przyrywa ci taki idiota jak Sączysmark czy Mieczyk. Później zaczą naradę ze Stoickiem i częścią Wikingów. Po naradzie rykną szczęśliwy w niebo. Udało się! '''I jak? Kto zgadnie co u Astrid i Czkawki? Mam na dzieję, że się nie możecie doczekać nexta! Piszcie komki! Przytulaski ~ SaphiSaphiraN' Pewnie zastanawiacie się jaki był plan smoka? Otóż, chciał on by na Berk każdy miał własnego smoka. Wtedy nie walczyliby oni ze smokami z leża, a one przestałyby je atakować (rozmawiał z Czerwoną Śmiercią). Wydaje się proste? A wytresuj teraz kilkaset smoków! (hardcore ;)) - I co? - do smoka podbiegła uradowana Valka. - Wszystko ok! każdy teraz będzie miał własnego smoka! - Ale się cieszę! Godzinę wcześniej Smocze Sanktuarium Szczerbatek otworzył oczy. Czkawka i Astrid jeszcze spali, a Wichurka patrzyła na niego tymi swoimi żółtymi oczami. - Obudziłeś się? - spytała. - Nie, lunatykuję ''- odpowiedział z sarkazmem. Po chwili dodał: - ''Ładna byłaby z nich para, prawda? - Masz rację, wyglądają tak słodko. Wiedziałeś że, mieli zostać małżeństwem? - No coś ty! Skąd wiesz? - Przypadkiem podsłuchałam jedną naradę wodzów. - Którą? - Tą, na której wybierali Astrid na wodza. '' - ''Aaaa... Dlatego ona! - No i jeszcze jedyna się nadawała. ''- Idziemy coś zjeść?'' ''- Okiej.'' Smoki zkierowały się w stronę wyjścia. Gdy dotarły na miejsce, odrazu wiedziały, że powrót będzie utrudniony... Hej! Podoba się? Wena mnie wzięła tak wcześnie ;) (lub późno, jak kto woli ;)) Papapa! ~ SaphiSaphiraN ''Rozdział VIII. Powrót. '''Powracam po przerwie, sorki, że mnie nie było (chyba mnie nie zabijecie). A tak w ogóle to zapraszam na mojego bloga (link w komentarzu) ;). To co, zaczynamy?' ''- Czkawka! Wstawaj! - krzyczał Szczerbatek. - Co... Co jest? ''- Śnieg... Przejście... nie ma... - Uspokój się i powiedz jeszcze raz, o co chodzi. ''- Lepiej sam zobacz.'' Smok wrzucił chłopaka na plecy i pobiegł do miejsca, w którym zostawił Wichurę. Czkawka teraz wiedział już o co chodziło: śnieżyca zasypała wyjście! - Mordko, udało by ci się roztopić ten śnieg? ''- Spróbuję, ale to trochę potrwa.'' - Poczekamy. Idę obudzić Astrid. Smoki zajęły się robotą, a młody wiking poszedł do swojego "pokoju". Na jego szczęście w nieszczęściu Astrid już nie spała i zaczęła wypytywać go o to co się stało. Trochę mu to zajęło. A co do tego śniegu, Szczerbatek miał rację: roztapianie śniegu zajęło im dwa dni, a to z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze: za każdym razem, gdy udało zrobić małą szparę w tym strasznie ubitym śniegu, ona na nowo się zasypywała, a po drugie: smoki nie były jakieś super mega mocne, więc co jakiś czas musiały odpoczywać. Jednak po tych dwóch dniach Szczerbolek przyleciał z rozweseloną mordką i oznajmił: ''- Możemy wracać na Berk!'' W tym samym czasie Berk Od dwóch dni na wyspie trwało zaprzyjaźnianie wikingów ze smokami. (Takie randki w ciemno XD) Valka wraz z Chmuroskokiem pilnowali by wszystko poszło jak z płatka. Nie którzy mieli już swoje smoki. Wyszły z tego niezłe parki: - Stoick i Czaszkochrup gatunku Rumblehorn - Pyskacz i Maruda gatunku Hotburple - Śledzik i Sztukamięs gatunku Gronkiel - Szpadka, Mieczyk i Wym, Jot z gatunku Zebiróg Zamkogłowy - Sączysmark i Hakokieł gatunku Koszmar Ponocnik. Na horyzoncie pojawiły się dwa smoki. Tylko Valka i Chmuroskok je zauważyli. - Są przyjaźni? - spytała. ''- Hmm.... Nawet nie wiesz jak...'' I co? Ładnie nabazgrałam na klawiaturze? Co? Buziaczki~ SaphiSaphiraN ''Rozdział IX. Wszyscy się cieszą! '''Wracam po mojej nieobecności! Proszę nie zabijcie mnie ;) A tak wgl to jak ktoś zauwarzy jakiś błąd to pisać, doskonała nie jestem ;) I właźcie na mojego bloga, plosę (tu wstaw proszące oczka Szczerbatka).' U Czkawki i reszty Przyjaciele zaczęli dolatywać do wyspy. W pewnej chwili Astrid powiedziała: - Czkawka spójrz! Tamta wyspa to Berk! Szczerbatek wydał z siebie zadowolony ryk ''- Chmurek!'' - Gdzie? ''- Na wyspie! Z twoją mamą! Nie uwierzysz co mi powiedział!'' - Co? ''- Na Berk od dwóch dni jest pokój ze smokami!'' ''- To prawda ''- przekazał wiadomość Chmuroskok. ''- Witaj, Chmurku!'' ''- Cześć Czkawka, witaj Astrid.'' ''- Cz...Cześć. Skąd mnie znasz?'' ''- Czkawka mi o tobie opowiadał.'' Chłopak się zarumienił. ''- Wylądujcie na placu. Ktoś ne może się was doczekać.'' U Valki W pewnej chwili wszędzie było słychać ryk. Ryk Nocnej Furii... Ten sam ryk, który było słychać w dniu porwania jej syna... Kobieta przełknęła ślinę i spojrzała w niebo. Dwa małe wcześniej punkciki teraz były dobrze widoczne... Jeden Śmiertnik Zębacz i... Nocna Furia. - Teraz wiadomo skąd wziął się ten ryk. - pomyślała Valka. Na placu zebrali sie wszyscy mieszkańcy wyspy. Każdy stał oszołomiony, cóż nie codziennie spotyka się NOCNĄ Furię w ciągu dnia. - Chmuroskoku... Czy to możliwe, że... ''- Tak, to Czkawka.'' ''- Gdzie jest Astrid? Ona na pewno się ucieszy...'' Kobieta teraz dopiero zauważyła, że dziewczyny niebyło. Jej matka popłynęła na sąsiednią wyspę tydzień temu, więc tylko dzięki listom dowiedziała się, że na Berk oswajają smoki. Valka zaczęła szukać dziewczyny jednak nie naszukała się długo. Dwa smoki wylądowały. Jakie było zdziwienie, gdy okazało się, że na smokach siedzą: jeździec w masce''' (zapomniałam o niej wspomnieć!?) i Astrid. - Chwila, Astrid?! - Dzień Dobry pani Valko! - powiedziała dziewczyna z uśmiechem. - A ten na Nocnej Furii to kto? - spytał się Sączysmark. '''(A kto inny?) - Czkawka - Czkawka? - To nie możliwe... - On nie żyje! - Porwały go smoki! - A właśnie, że żyję - powiedział chłopak zdejmując maskę. - Mój synku! - zawołała Valka. - Mama! Tata! - krzyknął chłopak biegnąc w stronę rodziców. - Tak mi was brakowało.... I wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie. (to nie koniec!) ~SaphiSaphiraN ''Rozdział X. Będzie Hiccstrid? '''Uwaga! Info! Akcja dzieje się 3 lata później, bohaterzy maja po 15 lat, wyglądają jak w pirszej części, jest Snoogletog. Dedyczek dla Citi, bo przekonała mnie by dziś napisać dwa next'y (ale ja napiszę 1 i pół). ' Święto Snoogletoga Dom Czkawki ''- I.... Hopsa! '' - Szczerbatek! Złaź ze mnie ty gadzie ty! ''- Ale jam chcem latać!'' - Tak wcześnie? ''- Bo powiem Astrid, że się w niej zabujałeś!'' - Dobra, już idę... Chłopak szybko się ubrał i wyszedł na dwór. Zrobili sobie rundkę wokół wyspy i polecieli sprawdzić, czy wylęgarnia jest gotowa. Kiedy już ją sprawdzili, polecieli do kuźni. Chłopak chciał skończyć prezent dla Astrid. Gdy tam weszli zobaczyli... Kogo zobaczyli? Odpowiedź w poniedziałek! ~SaphiSaphiraN ''' - Astrid! Cześć, nie spodziewałem się tu Ciebie! (tak, wiem to było oczywiste :D) ' - Cześć Czkawka! Przyszłam naostrzyć topór. '''Boże, udało mi się napisać dwa zdania xD. Siedze ze stanem podgorączkowym, więc nie zabijajcie ;) Pozdrawiam, życzcie zdrowia! ~SaphiSaphiraN' Dobra, udało mi się trochę wykurować (dobrze napisałam?), ale i tak nie poszłam do szkoły, więc piszę next'a :3 - Naostrzyć topór? Mogę Ci go naostrzyć w pięć minut. - Dobrze, to ja sobie popatrzę. - dziewczyna usiadła na taborecie. Tak jak mówił po pięciu minutach topór był gotowy. Kiedy podawał jej broń, ona przypadkiem dotknęła jego dłoni. Oboje się zarumienili. Astrid po chwili oprzytomniała, wzięła topór i udała się w stronę lasu. Chciała chwilę pomyśleć. Wracając do Czkawki: Po wyjściu dziewczyny opadł na krzesło i powiedział sam do siebie: - Jej dłonie są takie delikatne... - Ktoś tu się zabujał na maksa! ''- Chłopak nie odpowiedział, więc smok postanowił po wkurzać przyjaciela. - ''Czkawka kocha Astrid! Czkawka kocha Astrid! Czkawka kocha Astrid! Czkawka kocha Astrid! ''- Szczerbatek mógłby tak sobie śpiewać i śpiewać, gdyby nie Czkawka odrazu oprzytomniał. - Szczerbol, cicho bądź, bo usłyszy! -'' Nie usłyszy, poszła do lasku. A tak w ogóle to strzelę focha bo mi moją słitaśną pisenkę popsułeś. '' Jednak dziewczyna słyszała. Akurat wróciła się do domu po coś cieplejszego, a wracają do lasku usłyszała "śpiewającego" Szczerbatka. Poszła na Krucze Urwisko i zaczęła myśleć. - 'On mnie kocha? On naprawdę mnie kocha? A może to Mordka tak sobie chciał powkurzać Czkawkę? Co mam o tym myśleć? Dlaczego ja tak o tym myślę? Wichurka miała rację. Zakochałam się w Czkawce...' '''W kuźni' - To teraz może zaśpiewaj o innej parce? - Że jakiej? - Zaśpiewać kawałek? - Dawaj. - Szczerbol kocha Wichurę! Szczerbol kocha Wichurę! Szczerbol kocha Wichurę! - Osz ty... '' Szczerbatek rzucił się na chłopaka i zaczął go lizać. Wiedział, że jego ślina się nie zmywa, więc chciał wkurzyć Czkawkę. - Szczerbatek! Przecież wiesz, że to się nie zmywa, ty gadzie, ty... - Radzę dokończyć prezent dla Astrid. - Dobra, idę już idę... '''Jaki prezent dostanie Astrid? To w następnym rozdziale! (Dla nie kumatych: PATRZ NIŻEJ!)' ''Rozdział XI. Radosna nowina. '''O BOGOWIE! Tutaj jedenasty rozdział, a ja ciasteczek nie upiekłam! I CO TERAZ? Teraz dedyczki dla:' ♥ Citi - za bycie pierwszą przy moich zgadywankach i przekonywanie mnie do pisania :3 ♥ Szczerbek25 - za odwiedzanie ;) ♥ Nessaiaa - za wpadnięcie :) ♥ mojej koleżanki - za wstawienie pierwszego komentarza (tak, wiem że to ty) ♥ czytelników - za czytanie xD Dobra, dedyczki rozdane, to teraz czas na next'a (PATRZ NIŻEJ) Wieczorem Twierdza Cała wioska siedziała w twierdzy czekając na coroczne przemówienie wodza. Młodsi wikingowie czekali na przemówienie z jednego powodu: po przemówieniu zawsze była uczta, a później prezenty. W tym roku z powodu częstych śnieżyc, świętowanie zostało zoorganizowane w twierdzy. Wszyscy już siedzieli, czekali aż Stoick przemówi. Mężczyzna wstał i zaczął mówić: - Witam wszystkich bardzo serdecznie na corocznym świętowaniu! - w sali rozbrzmiały oklaski. - Z okazji świąt życzę wszystkim tu zgromadzonym wszystkiego co najlepsze, oraz aby bliźniak chociaż przez tydzień nic nie zbroiły! - cała sala rozbrzmiała śmiechem, a bliźniak wstały wypieły klaty, ukłoniły się i usiadły. - Chciałbym wam coś jeszcze ogłosić - kontynuował wódz. - Otóż chodzi oto, że... Razem z Valką będziemy mieli drugie dziecko! Teraz w sali było słychać gratulacje dla wodza i jego żony, oraz dla Czkawki, którego otoczyła cała grupa jeźdźców. - Będzie starszym bratem! Stary, gratuluję! - Jak się czujesz, wiedząc że będziesz miał rodzeństwo? - Możemy coś rozwalić? Czkawka był tak szczęśliwy, że nawet nie zauwarzył kiedy nadszedł czas na prezenty... Narazie to tyle, ale uwaga! Mały konkurs! Co nasze gołąbki dostaną w prezencie i jak na imię będzie miało dziecko Stoicka? Przytulaski! ~SaphiSaphiraN Rozdział XII. Prezenty! Nikt nawet nie spróbował zgadnąć co dostaną ;(... Ale konkurs na imię dla malucha wciąż trwa! Nagroda to niespodziewanka :). Twierdza Wszyscy wikingowie siedzieli objedzeni i z uśmiechem na twarzach patrzyli na swoje prezenty. Szpadka i Mieczyk testowali swoje nowe hełmy. Mówiąc "testowali" chodzi o rozwalanie na swoich głowach wszytkiego co było pod ręką. Sączysmark podziwiał się w nowym lustrze, a Śledzik czytał jakąś nową książkę. A co dostali Czkawka i Astrid? Czkawka dostał od Astrid nowy notes, w którym na pierwszej stronie dziewczyna narysowała ich dwójkę lecących na smokach. Astrid chciała dopiero w domu otworzyć swój prezent (Dlaczego, to nawet ona niewie, a tym bardziej ja). Nadszedł czas na wspólne śpiewnie. Jak co roku pierwszą piosenkę zaczęła śpiewać Valka. Śpiewanie trwało dwie godziny. Mogłoby trwać dłużej, gdyby nie Pyskacz, któremu przyszła ochota na operetkę (Tego nikt by nie wytrzymał xD). Wszyscy rozeszli się do domów. Astrid siedziała na swoim łóżku, trzymając swój prezent świąteczny. Nie wiedziała od kogo to jest, ale miała nadzieję, że od Czkawki. Odtworzyła pudełko, a w środku był... Postanowiłam przedłużyć mini konkurs, ale teraz trzeba zgadnąć co dostanie Astrid. Teraz są dwa konkursy! Nie będziecie się nudzić, nie pozwolę wam ;) ~SaphiSaphiraN Konkurs na imię dla dziecka trwa! I dedyczek leci do Citi za próbę zgadnięcia co za prezent dostała Astrid ;) I nie, to nie jest owca, kurczak, a w żadnym wypadku LAMA. Chociaż... Hmm... Bliźniaki mają niedługo urodziny... Dobra, już nic nie gadam tylko piszę next'a, bo zaraz wpadnę na pomysł, żeby bliźniaki przemalowały Wyma i Jota na różowo... O nie... Może ja już napiszę? ... wisiorek, z łuską Nocnej Furii, w kształcie połowy serduszka. Dziewczyna założyła prezent na szyję i sprawdziła, czy nie ma w pudełku czegoś jeszcze. Był. Liścik. A w środku napisane: Astrid. Ten wisiorek jest bardzo wyjątkowy. Ja mam drugą jego połówkę. Dopóki będziesz miała go na szyi, zawsze będę Cię chronił. Chciałem Ci powiedzieć to wcześniej, ale nie mogłem. Wyjeżdżam. Jako przyszły wódz jadę na wyspę Smoczego Płomienia, na szkolenia. Wyruszam zaraz po powrocie z twierdzy. Wrócę na twoje urodziny. Możemy porozumiewać się za pomocą Straszliwców. Będę tęsknić. Czkawka. W oczach dziewczyny pojawiły się łzy. Znowu go straciła. Zobaczy go dopiero za pół roku. Jak ona to wytrzyma? Spojrzała na pudełko. W środku była jeszcze ledwo dostrzegalna mała karteczka, zawinięta w rulon. Astrid odwinęła ją i przeczytała co było napisane. W środku były tylko dwa wyrazy, jednak były tak piękne, że dziewczyna zaczęła znowu płakać. Tym razem ze szczęścia. Będąc najszczęśliwszą dziewczyną na wyspie poszła spać. Prezentu nie zdejmowała. Kiedy zasnęła, lekki wietrzyk zdmuchnął małą karteczkę, która sprawiła jej tyle szczęścia. Światło księżyca oświetliło te dwa najpiękniejsze słowa: Kocham Cię. Rozdział XIII. Urodziny. Tydzień później Ostatni dzień roku, niby taki jak każdy inne, ale jednak. 15 urodziny bliźniaków. W tym roku bez Czkawki. Śledzik z Sączysmarkiem szykują szykują dekoracje (normalnie szykują dziewczyny, ale na urodziny bliźniaków przydadzą się takie, które nie rozwalą się po minucie xD), Astrid z Valką jedzenie. Każdy przygotował dla jubilatów prezenty. Muszą też być dwa torty, żeby obydwoje mogli zarządzać swoim. Nadszedł wieczór. Sala udekorowana, dwa torty przyniesione, prezenty gotowe. Nadeszli jubilaci. Po odśpiewaniu "Sto lat" nadszedł czas na prezenty.(W nawiasach napiszę od kogo prezenty) Szpadka dostała: - Nowe siodło do Wyma (Pyskacz) ' - Książkę "Sto jeden rzeczy, których nie rozwalisz" '(Śledzik, serio!?) - Nowego, wypchanego jaka (Sączysmark) ' - Bransoletkę '(Astrid) ' - Kożuch na zimę '(Valka) - Młot (Stoick, chcesz nas zabić?!) - Ognio-odporny koc (Czkawka) A Mieczyk dostał: - Nowe siodło do Jota (Pyskacz) - Jakąś książkę (Śledzik) - Kurczak! (Sączysmark) ' - Amulet na szczęście '(Astrid) ' - Nowe kozaki '(Valka) - Też młot (Stoick, odstaw smoczymiętkę!) - Ognio-odporną torbę (Czkawka) Impreza trwała do 20. Później bliźniak zrobiły wielkie BUUUM! I trzeba było wracać do domu. Rozdział XIV. Treningi. Miesiąc później Minął już miesiąc, odkąd Czkawka wyjechał na szkolenie. W tym czasie nic szczegolnego się nie działo, no oprócz kilku rozwałek made by bliźniaki. Astrid nadal nie dostała żadnej wiadomości od chłopaka. Martwiła się, że mogło mu się coś stać. W tym samym czasie - 20 pompek. Teraz! Przyszli wodzowie byli akurat na treningu. Oprócz Czkawki byli jeszcze: - Zack, przyszły wódz wyspy Lilles - Nicole,(jedyna dziewczyna) przyszła wodzyni (jak to się pisze?) wyspy Słonecznej Przystani - Alex, przyszły wódz wyspy Wilczego Kła - Bisal, wódz wyspy Świętego Kurczaka (słodki Thorze, muszę odstawić smoczymiętkę) - Darien (dzięki Citi), przyszły wódz wyspy Menoi Dobra ludziska, narazie tyle xD. Teraz do konkursu na imię dla maluszka dodajem konkurs na najlepszy pomysł na ćwiczenia dla przyszłych wodzów. O i mogą być związane ze smokami, bo zapomniałam dodać, że o nie wiedzą o Szczerbatku. Papatki! ~SaphiSaphiraN Słodki Thorze! Nie wierzę! Wchodzę sobie w opowiadania, a moje opko jest na drugiej stronie najczęściej odwiedzanych! Ja myślałam, że jestem na 20 stronie, czy trochę dalej, ale nie! Dziękuję serdecznie wszytkim ;) Citi zalewa mnie różniastymi imionami, a ja (i moja skrzynka pocztowa) muszę to wytrzymać. Dzisiaj pewnie będzie krótko, ale sorry, taki mamy klimat (i ilość zadań domowych). Nikt nie wymyślił ćwiczeń więc władzem mam jam! (Boże, zabijcie tę (mnie xD) wariatkę...) - Ale... - zaczął Bisal (od Świętego Kurczaka xD) - Nie ma żadnego 'ale'! Masz ćwiczyć! - powiedział ich trener (nauczyciel, miszczu, przywódca?!) ' - Ta...Tak jest... - No, i ma się rozumieć! W pewnej chwili usłyszeli wybuch '(BUUM!) i ściana areny leży... Na plac wdarli się Bersekowie i porwali Czkawkę... Jestem okrutna, zła i podła (kto kojarzy?), ale nie chce mi się pisać, bo chciałabym wrzucić jeszcze posta na bloga, pouczyć się matmy (muszę nadrobić temat z ostrosłupami U.U), napisać chociaż trochę mojej książki (którą później wrzucę jako opko (napiszcie kiedy mogłabym zacząć wrzucać, czy jak skończę to (czyli za bardzo długo), czy razem z tym) xD). Papa ~SaphiSaphiraN Rozdział XV. Gdzie jesteś? No co? Czkawki porwać nie mogę? Brakowało mi Dagura... A tak wgl to nie chciało mi się wymyślać zadań (wiem, jestem leń xD) i było mało akcji i po dzisiejszym dniu w szkole mam chęć mordu (lub tortur). Miłego czytania ;) Czkawka otworzył oczy (O.O zasłony z patrzałków podniósł xD). Siedział w lochach. Nagle usłyszał czyjeś kroki. - O, nasz braciszek się obudził? - Dagur... - No, Czkawuś, do brata tak ostro? - Nie jestem twoim bratem! - Ojej... Taka szkoda... a byłoby tak pięknie... Dalej zaraz napiszę... Siostra chce kompa... Dobra, odzyskałam kompa! Dagur zawołał jednego ze strażników. Ten podszedł do celi, otworzył ją i ogłuszył Czkawkę. Chłopak obudził się w jakimś kamiennym pomieszczeniu na jakimś dziwnym stole. - Gdzie ja jestem? - Witam w pokoju tortur. - Czego chcesz? - Tego co zawsze: TWOJEJ NOCNEJ FURII! - Nocna Furia? O... o czym ty mówisz? - O twoim smoku... - Smok? Jaki smok? - Twój smok, Czkawka. - Czkawka? Kto to Czkawka? - Stefaaan!!!! - Tak panie? - Czym ogłuszyłeś więźnia? - Patelnią. (tu walnij Dagurowego facepalma'a) - Zabierz go do celi. - Dobrze panie... Czkawka leży na arenie. Otwiera oczy i widzi... Dagur trzyma Astrid. '' ''- Zostaw ją! - krzyczy.'' ' 'Dagur jednak nic sobie z tego nie robi i odcina jej głowę... ' '''Tym miłym akcentem kończymy. Komputer każą wyłączać, więc kończę i pozdrowionka dla Ilit015 za wymyslanie tortur Czkawkowych ;) ~SaphiSaphiraN' Hejo! Wróciłam! I napisałam next'a! A teraz czytać! Na Berk Valka siedziała sobie przy domu, gdy usłyszała, że ktoś przypłynął. Pobiegła do przystani. Tam zobaczyła, że to Zack, starszy brat Astrid. - Zack? Myślałam, że jesteś na szkoleniach. Co u Czkawki? - No właśnie ja z tą sprawą... Czkawkę... Porwali... Te słowa usłyszała Astrid. Pobiegła na klify o zaczęła płakać. - Czkawka... Gdzie jesteś?! '''''Rozdział XVI. Śmierć nadchodzi niespodziewanie... U Czkawki Minął miesiąc od porwania przyszłego wodza. Czkawce weszło w nawyk nabieranie Dagura. Codziennie gdy rudzielec chciał wyciągnąć informacje on udawał, że nic nie wie (taka blondi xD sorry jak którąś uraziłam), jednak to nie przeszkodziło Dagurowi torturować chłopaka. - GDZIE JEST TWOJA NOCNA FURIA??!?!?!?!? - Nocna Furia? Stary, nie wiem czegoś się na wąchał, ale zmień dilera... - Nie rób ze mnie idioty! - Już nim jesteś. - Zamknij się! - Uważaj, bo żyłka pęknie... - Jak ja ci coś pęknę... U Astrid To już miesiąc, od kiedy dziewczyna dowiedziała się że porwano Czkawkę. Astrid leciała razem z Wichurką na Smoczą Wyspę. - Tęsknię za Czkawką... ''- Astrid, wiem ci czujesz, ale nie możesz ciągle... Czekaj... Też to widzisz?!'' - Szczerbatek?! ''- Lecimy?!'' - Oczywiście! Przyjaciółki z kierowały się w stronę Smoczej Wyspy. Na miejscu przywitał je przeszczęśliwy Szczerbatek. ''- Astrid! Wichura!'' - Szczerbatku, co ty tu robisz? ''- Czkawka, kiedy płynął na szkolenie zostawił mnie tutaj, bo wiedział, że na tamtej wyspie będą chcieli mnie zabić. A tak w ogóle to co u Czkawki?'' - Porwali go. ''- Co?!'' - Podczas szkolenia na wyspę przypłynął Dagur i porwał Czkawkę. '' - Ale dlaczego nie polecieliście go odbić?'' - Ponieważ wyspa Berseków należy teraz do Łupieżców, z którymi mamy pokój, a my nie wiemy gdzie podziewa się Dagur (tak se wymyślałam). ''- Bogowie, co ja teraz zrobię, Czkawka to mój najlepszy przyjaciel, co my zrobimy? O bogowie, bogowie, proszę pomóżcie... Bogowie...'' - Szczerbatku! Uspokój się w tej chwili! Teraz lecisz z nami do domu. '' - Ale po co mam lecieć, skoro nic tam dla mnie nie ma...'' - Mordko... Jestem ja, Wichurka, Chmurek... ''- Ehh... Dobrze polecę...'' - Wichurko, polecisz sama dobrze? ''- Dobrze, lećmy.'' U Czkawki Chłopak był właśnie poddawany torturom. To co zawsze: najpierw bicz, potem gorące żelazo... - A teraz Czkawuś mam dla ciebie coś specjalnego... - Dagurek chyba choruje na sklerozę... Mówiłem już żebyś nie mówił do mnie Czkawuś! - Odzyskałeś pamięć? Jak świetnie... - Niestety... ALE NIE POWIEM GDZIE JEST NOCNA FURIA IDIOTO, WIĘC ZOSTAW MNIE W SPOKOJU! - Oj braciszku... Oczywiście, że powiesz... Chłopak poczuł straszny ból w prawej łydce i zemdlał. Obudził się następnego dnia siedząc w swojej celi. Dagur już tam stał. - Braciszek się obudził? To świetnie, bo chciałem ci podziękować... - Za co... - Za podanie namiarów na jak ty go nazwałeś... Szczerbatka... - Co?! Ale jak?! - Dostałeś strzałką nasączoną serum prawdy (Harry Potter się kłania)... I wyśpiewałeś wszystko jak ptaszek! Nie jesteś mi już potrzebny... Żegnaj... Czkawka poczuł okropny ból... A potem nastała ciemność... ''- Więc tak to jest umierać...'' Możecie mnie zabić (dołączę do Czkawki), ale musiałam to zrobić! Bez tego fabuła wyszła by do niczego... Ale mam nadzieję, że dobrze mi idzie! Postaram się dziś coś jeszcze wrzucić! ~SaphiSaphiraN ''Rozdział XVII. Pogrzeb.'' Na Berk Astrid właśnie wracała ze Szczerbatkiem, gdy zobaczyła, że do wyspy zbliża się mała łódź. Postanowiła zobaczyć kto to. - Kim jesteś? - spytała się lądując na łodzi. - Wysłał mnie tu Dagur, mam przekazać wodzowi Berk wiadomość - powiedział mężczyzna, pokazując liścik. - Przekażę mu. Astrid wyrwała liścik i poleciała na wyspę. W tym czasie łódź zawróciła. Po kilku minutach lotu dziewczyna wylądowała. - Wodzu! - Astrid! Co tu robi Szczerbatek? - Czkawka zostawił go na Smoczej Wyspie, żeby nic mu się nie stało. - Dobrze... A co masz w dłoni? - Ja właśnie w tej sprawie... Wracając na wyspę spotkałam wysłannika Dagura, który miał przekazać ten liścik. - Mogę? Astrid podała wodzowi list. Ten gdy tylko zaczął czytać zbladł. - Coś się stało? - Czkawka... Nie... Żyje... - C...Co?! To nie możliwe! - Wieczorem urządzamy pogrzeb... - Nie... Nie mogę w to uwierzyć... Pogrzeb, tak jak powiedział Stoick odbył się wieczorem. Pojawili się na nim wszyscy, nawet Astrid, chociaż dziewczyna nadal wierzyła, że Czkawka nadal żyje. Rozdział XVIII. A ty to? Podobno nie żyję... Dzięki Citi... A tak wgl to masz dedyczka ;) Dwa i pół roku później Astrid bawiła się właśnie z Różą, dwuletnią córeczką Valki i Stoicka, gdy przyleciał do niej Szczerbatek. - Co jest? - Jakiś człowiek płynie tu łódką. Czekamy czy sprawdzamy? - Czekamy. Muszę kończyć! Pa! ~SaphiSaphiraN Dobra wracam na chwilę. I teraz to nie dedyczek dla Citi za wysłanie mojej Saphi w kosmos! Rozległy się dzwony na placu. Będzie przemówienie. Astrid zapomniała o łodzi, wzięła Różę i poszła na plac. Wódz zaczął przemawiać. - Dziś byłyby 18 urodziny Czkawki... Uczcijmy mojego syna chwilą ciszy... W tym czasie nieznajomy wyszedł z łodzi... Chwilę później w tłumie ktos się odezwał... - Ekhem... A może twój syn KOŃCZY dziś 18 lat? - On nie żyje... - Jesteś tego pewny? Nieznajomy zdjął kaptur i oczom zebranych ukazał się... Czkawka! - Czkawka... Czy to ty? - Tak to ja. Nagle chłopaka zaatakował czarny cień. - Szczerbatek! Tęskniłem mordko! Dobra, na dzisiaj tyle, bo nie chce misię (lubiem misie xD). A tak wgl to niedługo będę pisać nowe opko! ~SaphiSaphiraN Hejo! Wracam! I piszę krótkiego next'a! Do chłopaka podeszła Astrid z Różą. - A ta mała to kto? - To - zaczęła Astrid. - Twoja młodsza siostra Róża. - Mogę? - No to twoja siostra, nie moja. Czkawka wziął siostrę na ręce. Mała na jego widok zaczęła się słodko śmiać. Wszyscy zebrani razem powiedzieli: Ooooooooooooooooooooo... Dziś na tyle, bo jeszcze będę pisać kartę zgłoszeniową do nowego opka. Tak, tak, dan linka ;). Papapappa! ~SaphiSaphiraN Hello! Widzieliście jaką słitaśną okładkę zrobiałam? A tak wgl to zapraszam na mojego nowego bloga! Smocza Przygoda ''' Rozdział XIX. Czy ten pan i pani są w sobie zakochani... '''Ostrzegam, że w tym rozdziale będzie trochę Hiccstrid. Nie chcesz? Nie czytaj! Miesiąc później Na Berk wszystko wróciło do normy. Czkawka wrócił do pracy w kuźni. Pewnego dnia, wracając z kuźni postanowił wpaść do Astrid. - Cześć Astrid! - Cześć Czkawka! Co tam? - Chciałem się zapytać czy pójdziesz ze mną nad Krucze Urwisko. - Dobrze, tylko poczekaj, pójdę po coś ciepłego. Astrid wzięła kożuch i poszła z chłopakiem nad Krucze Urwisko. Kiedy byli na miejscu Czkawka zaczął mówić: - Astrid... Chcia... Chciałem Ci powiedzieć, że... Cię... Ko... Kocham. Astrid nic nie powiedziała, tylko pocałował go. On odwzajemnił pocałunek. Trwali w nim, aż zabrakło im tchu. - Też Cię kocham, Czkawka. - powiedziała Astrid. - Ale nie mówimy nic ojcu? - Nie. - No, bo zacznie nam wyprawiać wesele. Zaczęli się śmiać. W pewnej chwili Czkawka zaczął łaskotać dziewczynę. - Czka... Czkawka! Proszę... Przestań... Teraz! - A jak nie to co? - To to. Wojowniczka walnęła go w ramię. Chłopak legł na ziemi, a ona położyła się obok niego i znów go pocałowała. Mogliby tak spędzić cały wieczór, gdy nie zaatakował ich wielki, czarny gad. - Okazywanie czułości bez mnie?! - Szczerbatek! Resztę wieczoru spędzili na zabawie z gadem. Wrócili do domów zmęczeni, ale szczęśliwi. Czkawka chciał wkraść się do domu nie postrzeżenie, jednak na jego nieszczęście w kuchni siedziała Valka. - A ty co masz taki uciesz, synku?! - Eeee... Bogowie... To domu nie można wrócić szczęśliwy?! - No tobie to się jakoś nie zdarza. - Przepraszam, jestem zmęczony, idę spać. - No dobrze... Porozmawiamy jutro! - Dobrze, mamo! Rozdział XX. Mamy was! Teraz siem skapłam, żem zapomniałam napisać info o ludziach! Dobra piszem... Ludziowie mają po 18 lat i wyglądają jak w 3 sezonie serialu i z moich obliczeniów wychodzi, że teraz na Berk (czyli w tym teraz next'cie co będzieta czytać) jest koniec sierpnia. Koniec infa! Czytajta next'a, a nie... Bogowie... Co za ludu! Pół roku później Dziś mija sześć miesięcy, odkąd Czkawka razem z Astrid zostali parą. Nieoficjalnie. Oficjalnie są przyjaciółmi. Nie powiedzieli jeszcze nikomu o swoim związku. No, może smokom. Byli akurat na klifach. Leżeli i rozmawiali. - Astrid... Wiesz, że kiedyś będziemy musieli mu o tym powiedzieć... - Och... Czkawka... Narazie cieszmy się chwilą, a nie zamartwiali się przyszłością. Dziewczyna pocałowała ukochanego. Nie wiedzieli, że w zaroślach siedział Stoick i Pyskaczem. - Pyskacz, też to widzisz?! Będę miał synową! - Widzę, widzę. A teraz radziłbym Ci się uspokoić, bo Cię usłyszą. Jednak było za późno. Czkawka, wstał i skierował się w kierunku, gdzie przesiadywali mężczyźni. - Tata?! Pyskacz?! Co wy tu robicie?! - Siedzimy, nie widać? - Tato... Nie można sobie w spokoju z domu wyjść, bo ty już zaczynasz śledzić! - Przepraszam Czkawka... Moja ciekawość przezwyciężyła... No... Nie gniewaj się... Idziemy do twierdzy ogłosić wiosce to, że jesteście parą! - No dobra. - teraz Czkawka zwrócił się do wojowniczki - Astrid! Już wszytko wiedzą, chodź pójdziemy z nimi do twierdzy. - Dobrze... Ale będę mogła przywalić bliźniakom albo Smarkowi? - Oczywiście. Na pewno sobie zasłużą. Cała czwórka udała się do wioski. Po drodze Astrid została zaczepiona przez Sączysmarka. - Cześć Astriś, nadal się zadajesz z tym fajtłapą? Wojowniczka walnęła Smarka w brzuch. - Nie mów do mnie Astriś. Zrozumiano?! - Taaaaa... Taaaaak... - No, Czkawka idziemy! Para udała się do twierdzy. W środku była już połowa wioski, a reszta zjawiła się chwilę później. Podekscytowany Stoick zaczął przemawiać. - Drodzy tu zebrani. Mam dla was ważną informację... Mój syn i Astrid są parą! W sali rozległy siły wiwaty. Sączysmark, który przyszedł w chwili przemówienia, wybiegł z twierdzy z załzawionymi oczami. Kiedy nikt nie patrzył, zakochane gołąbki wybrały się (czytaj: uciekli) na lot na smokach. - I teraz nie będziemy mieli spokoju... - Jakoś to przeżyjemy... Rozdział XXI. Bliźniaki ratują wyspę! Nazwą rozdziału trochę zdradzam fabułę, ale nie mogłam wymyślić innej... I pozdrowionka dla Citi, która cały czas mnie męczy o next'a. Moje problemy techniczne są czasem dla mnie udręką... Dobra pszem next'a... Miesiąc później Bliźniaki siedziały na klifach oglądając okolicę. - Szpadka... Co my tak tu siedzimy? - Zapomniałeś?! Czkawka kazał! - Aaa... Ale po co? - Zapomniałam... Na horyzoncie pojawiły się małe punkciki. - Te siostra, też to widzisz? - No... Lecimy po Czkawkę czy sprawdzamy? - Ja bym poleciał po Czkawkę... - Dobra, lecimy sprawdzić! Rodzeństwo wsiadło na smoka i udało się w stronę punkcików, które w tym czasie podpłynęły bliżej ukazując swoją prawdziwą postać. Była to flota Dagura... Bliźniaki podleciały na tyle blisko, by się o tym przekonać jednak, nie za blisko... Inaczej Dagur by ich złapał. - Mieczyk widzisz to co ja? - Dagura? Nie Dagura? Zaczyna mi się mylić!!! - Mieczyk uspokój się! Lecimy po Czkawkę! - Ale dlaczego? Nie możemy rozwalić tych statków sami? - Te brat, twoje pomysły są coraz genialniejsze! - Serio?! A o co chodzi?! - Atakujemy flotę Dagura! - Dobra! Bliźniaki zrobiły niezłą rozróbę. Na początku było 5 statków, jednak teraz został tylko jeden. Statek, na którym przebywał Dagur. - Wy!!! - My!!! - Zapłacicie za moją flotę! - Ile? Czym? - Życiem! Dagur wycelował kuszę prosto w serce Wyma i Jota. W pewnej chwili obok niego przeleciała mewa, która odwróciła jego uwagę. W chwili jego nieuwagi bliźniaki podleciały do niego i jednym ze swoich narzędzi masowej zagłady (ich takich zabawek xD) odcięły mu głowę. - Te siostra... - Co? - A jemu co się stało? - Nie mam pojęcia. Lećmy po Czkawkę. - Dobra! Lećmy! Mieczyk i Szpadka przyprowadzili przyszłego wodza na "pole" ich "zabawy". Czkawka razem ze Szczerbatkiem wysadzili ostatni statek Dagura. Później razem polecieli na Berk, by ogłosić, że Dagur nie zagraża już Wandalom. Przez następny tydzień odbyły się uczty na cześć bohaterów. Tadaa! Bliźniaki kaputły Dagurka. I będzie z nim spokój. Mam nadzieję, że trzy rozdziały pasują Citi jako długość next'a. Papappa! ~SaphiSaphiraN 'Rozdział XXII. Dzień z życia bliźniaków.' '''Fitam :3 Dzisiej jak ktuś zaufarzył mamy 20 rozdział. Chciałam zrobić konkurseł alem zrobiem kiedy indziej. A dziś na prośbeła Citeła (xD) bendzie cuś o bliźniakełach. Chciałam by wyszedł mózgozjeb ale chyba nie wyszło :3 Miłego czytania! P.S. Napiszcie jak wyszło :3 Tydzień od śmierci Dagura Bliźniaki znowu siedziały na tej samych klifach co ostatnio. Dzień był spokojny, ptaszki wesoło ćwierkały, wiaterek spokojnie wiał... - O KUR....!!!! Czy to smok? Czy to Sączysmark? NIE! TO MIECZYK PĘDZI Z PRĘDKOŚCIĄ NOCNEJ FURII PROSTO W OBJĘCIA ZIMNEJ ŚMIERCI! JEBUUUUUT! - Te brat zdechłeś tam? - Nie mam pojęcia! - Dobra! Lecimy gdzieś? - No możemy! Ejj!!! A zabierzesz mnie stąd? - Mogłabym... A po co? - Eeee... Nie wiem... Te zlatuj tu prędko! Z ręki leci mi soczek! - Brat, nie mamy czasu na soczek! Lecimy! - No poczekaj na mnie! Szpadka wzięła brata na smoka i poleeeeeeeeeeecieli NA DRUGĄ STRONĘ TĘCZY!!!!!! ' (Rozmowa z narratorem (uuuu... Jakaś nowość :3)) ' - Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj... - Tak? - A gdzie kurczak? - Dobra Mieczyk już poprawiam! - No mam nadzieję! A co poprawiasz? Narratorka strzela facepalma. - Nic... Mieczyk... Już nic... ' (koniec rozmowy) ' Szpadka wzięła brata i kurczaka i polecieeeeeeeeeliii NA DRUGĄ STRONĘ TĘCZY! ' (znowu rozmowa :3) ' - Lepiej? - Co? - Pytam się czy lepiej poprawiłam! - No... Może być... - Mieczyk!!!!!!!!!! Wściekła narratorka próbuje zabić Mieczyka. - Dosyć! - Szczerbatek nie przeszkadzaj! - Uspokój się! - Nie! - Uspokój się do jasnej cholery! ' (sorry za przekleństwo, ale jak to mówił nasz pan ksiądz od religii: Cholera to nie przekleństwo, cholera to choroba) ' - No już, już bo żyłka ci pęknie! - Wrrrrrrrrrr... - Wracam do narratowania! - No! ' (koniec rozmowy nr.2) ' ' Chwilę lotu później ' Bliźniaki przebywały teraz na środku jakiegoś dużego zbiornika wodnego. W pewnej chwili woda zaczęła się pienić i z wody wynurzyła się krzyżówka człowieka, smoka i ryby. - Mieczyk widzisz to?! - WRZENIEK EWOLUOWAWYWAŁ?!?!?!?! - Chyba na to wygląda... Te cosiu! Jesteś ewoulniętym Wrzeńkiem?! - Idioci! - zawołało coś - JESTEM SMOCZEŁKĄ! - Wrzeniek nie żartuj z mamusi! Nie jesteś żadną smączczełką! Jesteś Wrzeniek! - Nie jestem tym waszym całym Wrzeńkiem! Jestem Stefcianna! - Wrzeniek nie pyskuj! Płyniemy do domu! - Jesteście idiotami! - Wrzeniek! Jak ty się odzywasz do mamy?! Smoczełka walnęła czymś bliźniaków głowy. W czasie uderzenia było słychać charakterystyczny, dla pustych w środku przedmiotów, dźwięk. - Wrzeniek!! Co to miało znaczyć?! W wujka tak?! - Rzuciłam na was klątwę... - A dobra... Czekaj co?! - Rzuciłam na was klątwę. - Ale jak?! - Po smoczełkowemu!? - A... Jasne... - Szpadka, wracamy do domu... - Dobra... A ty Wrzeniek masz szlaban za te odzywki! Rodzeństwo wróciło na Berk, gdzie wszystko rozwaliło z pomocą Nyan Cata oraz rozwydrzonego, pyskującego, ewouelniętego Wrzeńka o imieniu Stefcianna... Pyskacz zerwał się na równe nogi. - Ale porąbany sen... ' Koniec rozdziału :3 Hie Hie Hie... Ale mi wyszedło :3 Pozdrawiam zakochane gołąbki (z którymi teraz gadam), które pomagają sobie przy lekcjach :3 <3 ~SaphiSaphiraN ' '''''Rozdział XXIII. Nigdy nie wiesz co cię czeka... Witam. Nie mam pomysłu na tego next'a. A dziś będę miała góściów. I teraz piszem to z Pobiedzisk xD Dobra... Spróbuję coś napisać... Będzie IMPROWIZACJA! - Jak zawsze... - Szczerbatek... - No co? Przecież zawsze improwizujesz! Prawda Saphi? - Nati... Szczerbatek ma racje... - Ech... To że jesteśta Nocnymi Furiami to nie znaczy, że macie się wymądrzać! - Ale oni mają rację... - Szafir! Ty też?! Mój własny dajmon przeciwko mnie! Ludzie! Nie mówcie, że Pedro też się z wami zgadza! - Ja tam się nie znam... - Dobra... Teraz cicho bom tworzem artystyczne dzieło! - Ale jakieś do niczego... - Szczerbatek! Bo Cię zabiję w opowiadaniu, a Czkawka popełni samobójstwo! - Już nic nie mówię! - No! Dobra. Smoki szamają rybki, Pedro śpi, Szafir leży na obok, a ja nie mam pojęcia jak ta zgraja zmieściła się do samochodu xD Dobra, a wiecie że od pewnego czasu jestem smokołakiem? :3 Trochę to dziwne... Elf, człowiek i smokołak w jednym... Nie ma czasu na rozkminy! Nexcik piszem! Bogowie! Na śmierć bym zapomniała! Bohaterowie mają po 20 lat (ja mam 20 lat, ty masz 20 lat, przed nami siódme niebo!), no nie wszyscy bo np. Róża ma 4 latka :3 ' ' Półtora roku później ' - Ceść Ckawka! - Hej Róża. Co robisz? - Psysłam do blata. Nie mogę? - Możesz, możesz... - A ty co lobis? - Szykuję siodło dla Szczerbatka. - Cemu? - Lecimy na wyprawę. - Też mogę? - Nie. Zostaniesz w domu. - Ale dlacemu? - To jest zbyt niebezpieczne dla małej dziewczynki. - No dobzie. A pzywiezies mi jakieś ładne kamycki? - No jasne. Muszę już lecieć. Pomożesz mamie w domu? - Dobzie Ckawka! Pa! Czkawka wsiadł na smoka i poleciał do Akademii. Na miejscu reszta jeźdźców czekała gotowa do lotu. - Witaj drużyno! Gotowi? - Tak... OD 15 MINUT! - zawołał wściekły Sączysmark. - Jeny... Smark uspokój się, rozmawiałem z siostrą. - No to co? - To to, że nie chciałem być dla niej wredny i odpowiedziałem na kilka pytań. - Czterolatka robiła ci śledztwo? - Święty się odezwał... Dalej! Lecimy! Cała paczka poleciała w nieznane. Lot trwał ok. 3 godz. - Daleko jeszcze? - Nie wiem, Mieczyk. Śledzik sprawdzisz? - Nic nie... Czekaj... Czkawka! Na horyzoncie jest jakaś wyspa! - Lecimy. Czkawka dał znać Szczerbatkowi. Smok za to powiedział reszcie smoków by przyspieszyły. Na wyspę dotarli po 40 min. Wyspa była zamieszkana przez masę smoków. Jeźdźcy rozbili obóz na plaży. - Czkawka... Też to słyszysz? - spytał Szczerbatek. - Ja nic nie... W oddali usłyszeli ryk smoka. - Smok potrzebuje pomocy... - Lecimy? - Dobrze, poczekaj chwilę. Uwaga! Ja, Śledzik, Astrid, Wichura, Sztukamięs i Szczerbatek lecimy na zwiady. Reszta zostaje. Hakokieł ty tu rządzisz! - Tak jest! - Chwila, chwila... - powiedział Smark. - Czemu ma mną rządzić wielki gad? Hakokieł zapłoną. - Nie nazywaj mnie gadem... Smarku... - Dobrze! Będę grzeczny! Mieczyk idziemy złowić ryby? Sączysmark i Mieczyk poszli nad wodę. Szpadka zajęła się... Czymś. Po prostu czymś. - Widzę Hakokieł, że dasz sobie radę. Lecimy! Trójka przyjaciół wsiadła na smoki. Lecieli 15 min. - Czkawka! W tej jaskini! - Dobra lecimy tam! Skierowali smoki w dół. Wylądowali naprzeciwko niej. Czkawka wszedł do środka. Leżała tam błękitna samica Wandersmoka. Smoczyca na widok chłopaka spięła się i zaczęła warczeć. - Spokojnie... Nic Ci nie zrobię... - Mam Ci uwierzyć? - Proszę... Spokojnie... Nic Ci nie będzie... - Odejdź... Chłopak wycofał się. - I co? - zapytał się Śledzik. - W środku siedzi samica Wandersmoka... - Wandersmok?! - Mhm... Mam pomysł! Mordko, porozmawiasz z nią? - No jasne! Szczerbatek wszedł do środka. - Cześć! - powiedział siadając naprzeciw smoczycy. - Kim jesteś? - Jestem Szczerbatek Nocna Furia. A ty to? - Mam na imię Bolty jestem Wandersmokiem. - Czemu tu tak siedzisz? Smoczyca przesunęła się kawałek. W małym gniazdku leżało małe, błękitno-lawendowe jajko. - Bardzo się o nie martwię. Kiedy się wykluje nie dam rady je obronić. - Możemy ci pomóc. - My? - Ten chłopak, który wcześniej tu był jest moim przyjacielem. Na wyspie skąd pochodzimy mamy pokój między ludźmi a smokami. - Naprawdę? Nic mi nie zrobią? - Na prawdę... Obiecuję... - Dobrze. Szczerbatek wyszedł razem z Bolty na dwór. Na widok smoczycy Śledzik schował się za Sztusią, a Astrid i Czkawka oniemieli. - Cześć. Jestem Bolty. - przedstawiła się smoczyca. - Szczerbatek mówi, że mi pomożecie. - Pomożemy - powiedział Czkawka. - Lecisz z nami na Berk? - Dobrze. Ale weźmiecie też jajko? - Jajko? - Bolty będzie miała młode. Sama nie dałaby by rady je ochronić. - Ile jest jaj? - Jedno. - Dobrze. Wracamy na wyspę jeszcze dzisiaj. Achaaa... Bolty będziemy musieli jeszcze zabrać ze sobą jeszcze trójkę znajomych. - Dobrze. Polecieli po resztę. Nawet dobrze. Właśnie w tej chwili Mieczyk chciał zrzucić Szpadkę z klifów. - MIECZYK!!! - Tak? - Zostaw siostrę, lecimy do domu! - Ale że już? - Tak! Zwinęli obóz, wsiedli na smoki i polecieli do domu. ' Cóś mi się tu nie klei... ''' ''Rozdział XXIV. Mała przyjaźń.'' ' Okiej, ludziska! Wy tu to będzie ta mieć jako jeden next, ale poprzedni rozdział pisałam o wiele wcześniej, teraz to siedzą w domu :3 Zapraszam do czytania. A i jeszcze dedyczek dla Citełka za Alice :3 ' Przyjaciele wrócili do domu następnego dnia. Na placu do Czkawki podleciała mała, rudowłosa dziewczynka. - Ckawka! - Cześć! I co moja siostrzyczka robiła jak mnie nie było? - Mama znowu plóbowała naucyć mnie cytać. Ale to nudne! - Nie martw się, ja też tego nie lubiłem. - Naplawdę? - Mhm... - Słysałaś mamo?! - Tak, tak, córeczko, słyszałam! Dziewczynka zapiszczała z radości. W pewnej chwili coś jej się przypomniało. - Ckawka, mas te kamycki? - Niestety nie... Ale mam coś lepszego. - A co? - Jest w wylęgarni. Idziemy? - Tak! Rodzeństwo ruszyło do wylęgarni. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, uradowany Śledzik przybiegł do Czkawki, żeby powiedzieć, że mały Wandersmok już się wykluł. Róża strasznie nalegała brata, by poszli do malucha. I poszli. Okazało się, że to dziewczynka. Łuski miała błękitno-lawendowe, a oczy takie jak Róży, szare. - Jejciu, jejciu! Jest ślicna! - Chcesz ją nazwać? - Ja? - Oczywiście! - To nazwę ją... Alice! Alice na dźwięk swojego nowego imienia obróciła główkę i chwiejnym krokiem podeszła do dziewczynki. - Widzę, że mała Cię polubiła. Chcesz mieć własnego smoka? - Mhm... - I wszystko jasne! Od teraz Alice będzie twoim smokiem! - A pomozes mi w opiece nad nią? - Oczywiście! I tak oto Róża zyskała nową, małą przyjaciółkę. ' Koniec next'a :3 I teraz pytanie do was: Konkurs zrobić na 25 czy 50 rozdział? ~SaphiSaphiraN ' ''Rozdział XV. Normalny dzień.'' '''Hejo! Nie mam pojęcia jak nazwać rozdział :( Ale dzięki Citi macie konkurs :3 A oto pytania konkursowe: 1. Jak ma na imię brat Astrid? 2. W wieku ilu lat Czkawka poznał Szczerbatka i Astrid? ''' '''3. Dlaczego Chmuroskok porwał Czkawkę? 4. Kto zabił Czkawkę i dlaczego? 5. Kim jest Stefcianna? 6. Czy Róża ma smoka? Jeśli tak to jak ma na imię i jakiej jest rasy? 7. Jak wygląda Róża? (kolor włosów i oczu) Powodzenia w konkursie! A teraz next! Zwykły normalny dzień na Berk. Straszliwce Straszliwe śpiewają na dachach, Astrid i Czkawka latają na smokach, a Mieczyk i Szpadka próbują się nawzajem zabić. Ot taki zwykły dzień. Nudy... Zobaczmy co u Róży. Dziewczynka siedziała w swoim pokoju razem ze swoją smoczycą Alice. Dzisiaj mała Wandersmoczyca świętowała tydzień od wyklucia. Jej przyjaciółka postanowiła zorganizować smoczkowi małe przyjęcie tygodniowe. Pokój był cały w lawendach i niezapominajkach, które miały kolor taki jak łuski Alice. - Sto lat! Sto lat! Niech żyje Alice nam! - śpiewała córka wodza. Po odśpiewaniu piosenki nadszedł czas na prezent. Smoczyca dostała mały, różowy szaliczek, żeby, jak powiedziała Róża, "nie było małej zimno". Nawet, że mieli teraz środek lata. No ale co tam! Przecież w środku lata też można zmarznąć! A co! Jeny... Pomysłu nie mam, ale wy macie konkurs :3 Powodzenia! ~SaphiSaphiraN Rozdział XXVI. Love is in the air... Wraca i mam na was focha... Bo nie chcecie brać udziału w konkursie... Odczuwam smuteczek... A tak wgl to zaczynamy zbliżać się do końca... Więc, ludzie! Zebrać się w kupę i brać udział w konkursie! Czkawka przygotowywał się na ten dzień od miesiąca. Właśnie stał razem z Astrid na klifach. - Astrid... - chłopak uklękną przed ukochaną. - Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim... Powietrzem, słońcem, życiem... Więc uczyń mnie najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi i odpowiedz na moje pytanie... Zostaniesz moją żoną? Czkawka wyciągnął pierścionek. Był cały ze srebra, z szafirowym serduszkiem. Astrid z tego całego wzruszenia powiedziała tylko jedno: - Tak...!!! Czkawka wstał, założył pierścionek na palec narzeczonej i pocałował ją. Razem udali się do wioski by ogłosić wszystkim swoje zaręczyny. Miesiąc później odbył się ich ślub. Nowożeńcy dostali nowy dom, który był bardzo przytulny. Rozdział XXVII. Przygody bliźniaków i Róży. Tydzień po weselu Bliźniaki podleciały pod dom Stoicka. Szpadka zapukała do drzwi. Otworzyła Róża. - Spadka? Co tu lobis? - Przyszłam do ciebie, żebyś razem z nami polatała po okolicy! - A tak naplawdę? - Zabieramy Szczerbatka? - No dobra, ale lecę z wami! Szczerbatek? Dziewczyna pobiegła po smoka brata. - Szczerbatku... -''Co?'' - Polecisz ze mną i bliźniakami na wycieczkę? -''Ehhh... No dobra... Tylko powiem Wichurze, żeby przekazała Czkawce, że mnie nie bedzie...'' Szczerbatek załatwił jeszcze kilka spraw i wyruszył z bliźniakami i Różą "na wycieczkę" Dotarli do SS. A tam... Wielka bitwa smoków z Drago! Niestety, szary oszołomostarch zabił już białego i juz otwierał pysk by zahipnotyzować smoki, gdy Szczerbatek strzelił do niego plazmą, a ten wybuchł! w tym czasie bliźniaki zabiły Drago, a Róża patrzyła z przerażeniem jak wielki, były alfa robi BUM! i znika. A co robił Czkawka jak Szczerbatek został nowym alfą? Został mianowany wodzem. Po powrocie bliźniaków i Róży, cała trójka została mianowana bohaterami wyspy i całego Archipelagu. Tadaaa! Jak mega to porąbane? *Głos w oddali* Bardzooo! No dobra, napisałam dwa, bo, ponieważ, gdyż, że mam za dwa tygodnie test szóstoklasisty i niebędę mogła nic napisać bo pani od polaka powiedziała, że w poniedziałek da nam zadania na całe te dwa tygodnie i wszytkie musimy zrobić ;-;... I jadę dzisiaj na imprezę do kuzynki xD *Bliźniaki w tle* UMCY UMCY!!! ~SaphiSaphiraN Epilog Tak, tak... To już koniec :). Miłego czytania :3 15 lat później Wódz wioski wędrował miedzy domami. Elli! Finn! Kelly! Na Thora… Lillianna!!! Niebieskooka brunetka odłożyła książkę, posadziła małego Stoicka na Szczerbatku i podeszła do ojca. Tak, tato? Widziałaś gdzieś te blondwłose diabełki? Są u Szpadki i Mieczyka. Co? SĄ U SZPADKI I MIECZYKA!!!!!!! Grr… Córuś, ja jeszcze nie mam osiemdziesiątki, nie musisz krzyczeć. Nie musisz krzyczeć… bla bla bla… - zamruczała dziewczyna pod nosem. Krew Czkawki osiągnęła temperaturę wrzenia (XD). Nie mrucz, tylko wytłumacz mi, jakim cudem trojaczki wylądowały u bliźniaków? (o bosz… mieszanka wybuchowa XD) Poszły tam. Kazałeś mi pilnować TYLKO Stoicka. - nastolatka wskazała na dwulatka śliniącego się na Alfę. Serio…? Mhm… Hmm… Jak bardzo będziesz zła, jeśli będziesz musiała po nich iść? Bardzo tatusiu. Wytrzymam to jakoś. Idź po rodzeństwo. No dobra, dobra… Lunabelle! Saphije! Idziemy dziewczęta! Niebieskooka samica Wandersmoka i śnieżno-biała fretka zerwały się na równe nogi i ruszyły do domku bliźniaków. Wieczorem Czkawka wrócił padnięty do domu. Astrid podeszła do męża i pocałowała go. Jak ci minął dzień? Oprócz naprawiania szkód bliźniaków i naszych diabełków, to wszystko dobrze. A teraz, jeśli wybaczysz idę spać. Dobrze, Słońce, ja zaraz też idę spać. Zobaczę tylko co u Lil. Astrid skierowała się w stronę pokoju córki. Zapukała do drzwi. Wejdź! Cześć. Wszystko dobrze? Jeśli mówiąc 'dobrze' chodzi ci o to, że ojciec nie dość, że wysyła mnie na szkolenia wodzów i jeszcze nie pozwala mi się pożegnać z najlepszym przyjacielem, to tak, wszystko w najlepszym porządku! Wiem jak ci jest przykro… Hmm… Co ty na to, że 'nie zauważę' jak się wymykasz do Mikołaja, ale za to, po powrocie ze szkolenia opiekujesz się rodzeństwem? O bogowie, mamo, dziękuję! Tylko wróć niedługo! Dobrze! Saphije, chodź! Czarna Wandersmoczyca wyskoczyła ze swoją właścicielką przez okno sypialni. Lillianna wskoczyła na smoka i poleciała do dawnego domku Gothi, gdzie mieszkała aktualnie Heathera z mężem Śledzikiem (ale ze mnie swatka XD) i synem Mikołajem. Miki! Chodź! Lilli! Czemu nie przyszłaś wcześniej? Nie mogłam. No wiesz… tata… Wiem… Czyli jutro wypływasz? No tak… Ile będę musiał czekać na moją księżniczkę? Dwa miesiące. Miki… Tak? Czternastolatka spojrzała na chłopaka. Jego oliwkowe oczy patrzyły na nią z… miłością? Dziewczyna zastanawiała się, czy brunet ją kocha i nawet nie zauważyła, że Mikołaj przybliżył swoją twarz do jej twarzy. Wiesz, że będę tęsknił M'Lady… - powiedział i złożył na ustach Lil pocałunek… THE END Huh… Dobra ludzie to tyle! Koniec! Sajonara! Paaaaaaaaa! ~ SaphiSaphiraN Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach